


Kill it, Sammy! Kill IT!

by MiaSif



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author watched the latest episode and they are not ok, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Gabriel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester is Good With Children, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Humor, Gabriel Being Gabriel (Supernatural), Gabriel grew cat ears, Gay, Gender or Sex Swap, Halloween, I'm sorry Jack, M/M, Poor Sam Winchester, Prankster Gabriel (Supernatural), Protesting Sammy, Pumpkins, momentary, multi dimensional waves of celestial intent, pumpkin patch, some normalcy, this was supposed to be fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaSif/pseuds/MiaSif
Summary: TFW...3.0(? 4.0? 5.0?) goes pumpkin hunting.They don't get on the hay rides bc Dean's allergies and also the author forgot. I am not the author. Don't at me. Just read it. Or at least go see the beautiful art work. The person who did it is not on AO3 but they've got some phenomenal art on IG, handle is not_ur_mamas_mothman. They are incredible.We just wanted some Sabriel Halloween shit and the fandom is sorely lacking. So, what do you do when what you want is nowhere to be found? You make it yourself.orrr the one where everyone (cough-Dean-cough) gets their head out of their ass
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel, Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan, Midam - Relationship, Sabriel - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This starts off fluffy, Part III and the Epilogue were written after I watched tonights episode and was destroyed. Couldn't have ended it fluffy if I tried.

Part I

“But I’ve got a reputation!” Gabriel protests because seriously, if all his old pagan buddies could see him now, _fuuu_ _-_. Oh, how the mighty have fallen, indeed. 

“No one even invited you, _dumbass.”_ Dean hisses, already over the whole thing because it’s not like he even wanted to go either. He blames Adam, Jack and Cas for this. 

Jack for seeing it on Netflix and wanting to do it, Cas for wanting to pretend their lives were _normal_ and Adam for having nodded and saying he wouldn’t mind showing his angel some human traditions. 

Dean had argued against it but in the end he was outvoted and he _had_ to go. Without him there, the “people" (and yes, he’s using that term very loosely) going were bound to end up fucking some shit up. Hell, Dean still struggles to get Cas to say anything besides “Angel of the Lord" when people asked him what he did. 

“I don’t like lying, Dean". Cas always insisted, his damn blue blue, (did he mention _blue_ _?)_ eyes piercing into Dean’s _soul._ And yeah, Dean could point out how adept he was at lying to him- to _them,_ but the one time he did Cas had deuced for a whole two days and didn’t come back until after Dean groveled. Well he didn’t grovel, just sorta prayed and told him to get his ass home _now,_ but, still, that was close enough and if his heart had beat rapidly until Cas showed up for fear that he wouldn’t, well, that was no one’s business but his own. 

“Are you kidding? The fucking _Sword_ is going to be there, not to mention Cassie who’s more clueless than you are and Jack. _Jack,_ Dean. Stronger than dear old Dad and his favourite things in the universe are chocolate and movie nights in.” 

And yeah, Dean understood everything Gabriel wasn’t saying because he thought it too. He _loved_ them all. Fucked up family that they were, he wouldn’t trade it for the world and coming from him, that wasn’t a statement to be taken lightly. 

He doesn’t say anything just gives Gabriel has patented I'm-on-to-you look and a small glare that he knows Gabriel will understand as _behave_ and finishes off his entire nonverbal conversation with a manly eye roll because what is this? A chick flick? 

“Fine. But no tricks.” 

Dean turns to his brother who is standing in the entry way, hair all askew because he just woke up and looking rumbled in his wrinkled night shirt. He’s already looking at Gabriel with exasperation and yeah, Dean understands that but doesn’t especially feel bad about it. 

When Gabriel had first shown back up (courtesy of the Shadow, who simply glared at them before dumping him on the war table and blinking out, citing how even in death Gabriel still managed to be too loud and _could he just sleep for Someone’s sake?!)_ Sam had complained how it wasn’t fair that he now had to put up with two Dean’s (in Dean’s opinion, the prank war that had ensued once Gabriel woke up had been _epic_ but he digressed). 

Anyway, Dean almost felt bad cos ok, he could totally see Sam’s point of view…until he remembered that Cas was also a nerd and “I’ve been dealing with two Sam’s for over a decade, Sammy, so shut your trap.” 

Sam had given him bitch face number One Million but Dean didn’t care because _who_ in their _right mind_ got excited and had nerd-gasms because of some old tomes found in a recently excavated old tombs? 

Tomes, he might add, that now resided in the bunker because Sam could pretend he had the morality of every single pious nun to ever exist but he was still the world’s best thief? Right. Sam and all his alleged righteousness could kiss his freckled ass. 

He hears a snort from somewhere on his left and even before he turns he knows Gabriel has been listening in, the nosy bastard. 

“You know, this is why there are so many Wincest fans.” And yeah, _yuck._

“How about you kiss my ass, instead, you short shit?” 

Yeah, he’s never been the best at respecting beings that could snap him in half in less time that it takes him to blink but it’s _Gabriel_ and Dean will be dead a thousand more times over before Gabriel ever incites any sort of fear in him. He glances at Gabriel to see if he heard that and it surprises him to see something akin to pride and favour in the old archangel's eyes. 

“Don’t ever change, Deano.” It’s said around a lolli that has materialized in Gabriel’s mouth and yeah, it could be said sarcastically but the archangel seems serious as he continues, “not for me, not for anyone.” And Dean can hear, again, what he’s not saying. And he agrees, because Chuck, too, can kiss his ass. 

“Right then, let's get this show on the road.” 

“Can I at least change?” Sam grumbles. 

“Sure.” Gabriel quips, before Dean can respond. There’s a snap and then Dean is standing in front of his…sister. 

“Damn Sammy, you’ve got some gams.” Because Sam’s night shirt is hanging longer and he’s- sorry, _she’s_ not wearing any pants and his, _her_ legs are _long_ long. 

“Gabriel!” Sam squeaks, bending down slightly in an effort to cover herself better. “Change me back, dammit!” 

“You said you wanted to change.” Gabriel says, mirth in his eyes…eyes that are currently roving all over Sam’s new female body and yeah, Dean needs brain bleach. Officially. 

“Hello Dean.” 

Dean turns on his heel- his favourite angel appearing before him, _directly_ before him because Cas still sucks at personal space. Over the course of their awful life’s things have changed and one of them is that he no longer cares how close Cas gets because it means he’s _there_ and Dean will _always_ take that over Cas not being there. 

“Cas! Buddy! Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” He watches as Cas's head tilts as he sparses through Dean’s comment. Dean can practically watch the hamster wheel at work as Cas figures out what he’s saying. 

Cas straightens and Dean knows he’s got it. 

“I was gone for ten hours, 4 minutes and 23 seconds, Dean.” 

Dean tries not to blush but if the heat he feels on his ears is any indication he has massively failed. 

“Yeah, well…” Dean trails off. He moves to go around Cas when he speaks up again. 

“You are also a sight for sore eyes, Dean.” 

Deans walks faster, leaving his angel, the archangel and his sister behind. 

_______________ 

An hour later has them arriving at their destination. He has to work at not thinking too hard about how they got there because Baby had to carry him, Sam, Gabriel, Cas, Adam, Michael, and Jack and yeah, he _knows_ they’ve mojo'd the shit out of his Baby but if they ever admit it to him it’ll be the last thing they ever do, so he doesn’t ask and sticks to his plausible deniability. 

He smirks to himself as he watches Gabriel snap the feather he was messing around with away and shakes his head. He doesn’t even know how old Gabriel is, but considering even _he_ wouldn’t have thought about using one to fuck with Michael (Gabriel had been using it to brush it against Michael’s neck since he was sitting on one end of the car and Michael on the far right) it’s a hell of a lot funnier coming from someone who is billions of years old. Gabriel watched Earth be created and here he is, millennia later, fucking with his brother using a goddamn feather. He snickers. How is this even his life? 

Half the time his existence feels cursed but occasionally he has some good times. He stumbles a little bit as he thinks about how Gabriel, of all people, is one of the good things in his life. _Gabriel._ Dean still remembers leaving him in that holy fire. He cringes. He should probably apologize. Or something. 

Before he can change his mind, he sidles up to Gabriel (who is currently looking around so nonchalantly that Dean just knows he’s in the middle of pranking someone else), and slings his arm around him. Gabriel looks at him warily and Dean laughs, first at the reaction and then because he sees Gabriel’s prank. He has cat ears on his head and they aren’t even fake. They’re real. He can see them coming out directly from his scalp. 

“You get on my last ever-loving nerve, Shorty, but damn if I'm not glad you’re around.” Then he walks off, quickly, to avoid any manly tears being shed. 

The group finally reaches the entrance. It’s just a small shed with a red and white awning, a blackboard off to the side that has the words “Pumpkin Patch" emblazoned across it with some artwork of pumpkins on vines drawn all around it. For the first time since the whole fiasco started, Dean feels a small glimmer of excitement. He’s never been to a pumpkin patch. 

“Welcome!” the attendant at the window says, so exuberantly, that they remind him of Charlie. He misses his friend. She never wanted in this life and now she’s dead because her involvement. Just like so many others. His chest tightens momentarily but a quick look around settles him. He’s grateful for the remaining family that he has left and he’s not going to let the atrocities that Chuck has committed, all in the name of furthering His story, have him forgetting to treasure what he has now. Life is short and must be enjoyed. Even when you have to force your commitment to it. 

“Hey there.” He says, and maybe his voice comes out a little gruff but he clears it and pushes past the lump in his throat. “Six adults, one child.” 

She looks at him a bit weirdly as she glances around and as he follows her view he sees why. 

“I'm sorry, I meant 7 adults.” 

She lets out a small laugh. “I was going to say, I don’t see any kiddos.” 

Jack is standing next to him and Dean just points at him. “He’s younger than he looks.” And damn if that isn’t the understatement of the century. 

The attendant looks at Jack then and the look in her eyes softens. “Yeah, I can see it. I'm going to charge him as a kid.” 

Dean doesn’t even need to turn to Jack to know what she’s seeing. He may have taken too long to figure it out but when push came to shove, he was unable to pull the trigger. No one could look at that face and not see Jack for who he was. 

“He yours?” the attendant asks, kindly. 

Dean hesitates, mulling the question over, before answering. 

“Yeah.” He answers quietly after a moment. 

“Well, he’s a handsome young man.” She says, handing him back the card he’d given her. 

“Thank you.” 

She nods and then points to their left, explaining the way the patch works and letting them know they have hay rides (Dean’s nose starts itching at the mere mention of it), and a maze. 

“We also offer pictures.” She says, animatedly. “You guys can all have your picture taken together, if you want.” 

Dean looks at Sam, who already has his puppy dog eyes at the ready, and sighs resignedly. Might as well. 

“Yeah, we’ll take that too.” 

Finally, they’re entering the patch and after telling the others not to stray too far, Dean, Cas and Jack go down one row whilst Sam and Gabriel go down another, Michael and Adam a few paces behind them. 

Dean stands still for a moment, letting the excited voices of his family wash over him and hopes he remembers this moment forever. Chuck might be able to take away a lot but _this,_ being together like this? No. Dean’s keeping this. 

Shaking himself out of it, he catches up to Cas and Jack who are discussing the merits of one pumpkin over the others. Dean encourages them to keep looking until they find the absolute best pumpkin. 

“But how will we know?” Jack asks, his eyes wide and looking so much like Cas that Dean can't help but smile. 

“You just will.” He promises. 

Jack nods, taking his word for it, and the display of trust makes Dean's heart squeeze again. The strongest being in the universe and he just _listens_ to Dean. 

He scampers on ahead, leaving Cas to walk with Dean. 

“He’s special.” Cas states. 

Dean hums in agreement. 

“You’re going to help me do right by him, right?” 

“Of course, Dean.” 

Dean claps his friend on his back lightly. 

“Thanks, Cas.” 

They walk in silence for a couple minutes before Cas clears his throat and Dean tries not to smile. It’s funny when the angel copies human mechanisms. 

“Dean?” 

“Yes, Cas?” 

“Have you forgiven me yet?” 

“Have _you_ forgiven _me yet?”_ Dean echoes back. 

“Almost immediately.” Cas confesses. 

“Me too.” Dean says. 

“Are you sure?” 

Dean stops then, putting his arm on Cas’s to make him face him. 

“I was mad. But it’s you. I’ve always forgiven you and you’ve always forgiven me and I appreciate that about you so much.” Dean stops, taking a quick moment to gather his thoughts before continuing, “I don’t have much family left, Cas. I'm trying to keep what I have; you know?” 

Cas nods. “I do.” 

Dean drops his arms then and they take a few more steps, their hands occasionally brushing up against each other. Dean fights the urge to take Cas’s hand in his. Every time he denies himself it gets harder to resist. 

He’s watching Cas take in his surroundings so intensely that he almost bumps into a little kid that’s running around. 

“Mister! Mister!” 

Dean glances down. It’s a little boy, around six years old. Not that Dean’s sure but he feels like he remembers Sam being this young. Crazy to remember that Sam used to be short for his age. 

Shoving the memory away, Dean addresses the little guy. 

“What’s up?” 

“I’m gay too!” 

“I’m-” Dean starts, only to be cut off by the kid’s guardian. 

“I’m so sorry,” she says, breathlessly as she runs to catch up with him, all the while trying to adjust the big ass pumpkin she’s holding against her hip. “He just gets so excited every time he sees another gay couple. He’s gay too. Loves a little boy in his class. But you know, how people are- some have tried to tell him he’ll outgrow it.” She shakes her head. 

She’s pretty. Once upon a time Dean would have done his best to take her to the nearest motel. But times have changed and Dean’s not who he once was and as he stands there, listening, he comes to the realization of something that changed in him on a fundamental level a long time ago. 

“You his mom?” 

She shakes her head again. 

“Guardian. He was my sister’s but, she, um, she passed away a couple years ago.” 

Dean hums. “I’m sorry to hear that.” He can see the tears that have sprung up in her eyes and has to do his best to avoid any himself. Considering the things he’s done to ensure Sam’s life, he literally cannot even imagine. 

He looks down at the kid again and bends on one knee, putting his arm back on Cas to hold himself steady. He’s definitely no spring chicken anymore. 

The kid regards him solemnly and Dean knows he only has one change to get this right. 

“There’s nothing wrong with being gay. You know that, right?” 

The kid looks down, his arm rising and his thumb goes into his mouth. 

“Sometimes I still wish I was normal.” 

“Kiddo. What’s your name?” Out of his peripherals, Dean can see that the rest of his family has arrived and is circled halfway around them but he stays focused on the little boy. 

“Olie.” The kid says around his thumb. “Oliver but everyone calls me Olie.” 

“Ok, Olie. My name is Dean. It’s nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you too, Mister. Do you like being gay?” 

Dean holds back his smile. Yeah, he definitely remembers Sam being inquisitive as fuck when he was this age. Still was actually. ‘S what made him such a good Man of Letters. 

“Listen Olie. I know this might be hard to understand right now, but the word ‘normal’ means different things to everyone. What might be normal for me might not be normal for you and what’s normal for you might not be normal for me, do you understand?” 

Olie nods. “But do you like being gay? In my class, one girl told me I was going to burn.” 

Dean flinches and mentally curses the girl before he decides _fuck it._

_“_ You believe in angels, Olie?” 

Olie nods. 

Dean pulls Cas arm to get himself back up and then holds his arms out to Olie. 

“If you let me lift you up, I’ll introduce you to one.” 

Olie’s head snaps up. 

“Really, mister? You know angels?” 

Dean nods. “I sure do.” He keeps the bit about most of them being assholes to himself. 

After his aunt gives the go-ahead, Dean lifts Olie up gingerly. It’s been a long time since he held a young kid and his eyes go to Sammy on their own accord. He remembers lifting his little brother, holding his little brother, saving his little brother. 

Taking a deep breath, Dean turns to Cas and points a thumb his way. 

“His name is Castiel. Ask him what he does.” 

Olie regards Cas. “What do you do, mister?” 

“I’m an Angel of the Lord.” Cas says. Dean watches as Cas lets his eyes flash and there’s a clap of thunder in an otherwise clear and sunny sky. 

Olie’s aunt gasps and Dean turns to her. She looks surprised as fuck but unafraid. 

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” 

Dean lets out a laugh then. “I’m really not.” 

“Well fuck.” 

Naturally that’s when Gabriel steps in. 

“I want to introduce myself now.” 

“Are you gay too?” Olie asks, looking at him with delight. 

“We are technically multi-dimensional waves of celestial intent.” Michael says, making Dean want to face palm, before continuing, “but as you can only see our vessels, yes, we’re all gay.” 

Olie’s aunt starts laughing and points at herself. 

“I’m Savannah. Please tell me who you guys are. You just made my _life.”_

_“_ I’m the archangel Gabriel at your service.” Gabriel says, snapping a red lollipop up, before handing it to Olie. 

“I’m Michael, the Firstborn.” Michael doesn’t snap but Adam does and he hands a red balloon to Olie. 

“Who are you?” Savannah asks him. 

“I’m not an angel. He just lets me borrow his grace sometimes.” Adam says, pointing at Michael. “I'm Adam.” 

“Like, the first Adam?” 

“Oh, no, not at all. I’m Dean and Sam’s younger brother.” 

“So, you and Michael are together, Dean is with Castiel and Sam is with-” 

“Oh no.” Sam inserts. “Nope. Nope. Nope.” 

“You’re protesting too much, Sammich.” Gabriel grins. 

Sam turns to Savannah. “You don’t understand. He’s like this _all the_ time. He’s wearing cat ears out of his head, that he _grew_. Those are real!” Everyone just laughs because although Sam is right, and Gabriel looks ridiculous, it also definitely sounds like a case of Sam protesting way too hard. 

“And him?” Savannah asks, pointing to Jack who’s standing there, a small smile gracing his face. 

Dean calls him over before slinging his arm around him. 

“He’s our son.” He says, trying it out for the first time. He pretends not to notice the way Cas and Jack both beam. 

“He’s an angel too?” 

“Yep.” 

“And everyone is gay?” 

Olie makes everyone laugh but they understand that he’s just trying to reassure himself. Dean turns to Gabriel, instinctively knowing that if anyone can make him believe it’s him. Sure enough, Gabriel takes him from Dean. 

“Hey kiddo.” 

“Hey, Mister Archangel Gabriel.” 

Gabriel smiles and Dean feels a warmth creep up his entire body. He hears Savannah gasp softly and knows that Gabriel is allowing some of himself to seep out. 

“I promise you,” Gabriel begins and it’s a sight to see because he’s letting his grace come out through his eyes too and they’re glowing softly, just enough that the two humans closest to them can see, can _believe. “_ I, the archangel Gabriel, do so solemnly swear to you that there is absolutely nothing wrong with you being gay. You can be whatever you want and it is perfectly ok. You are not going to burn.” And they can hear the edge in his voice, can hear another, a _bigger_ clap of thunder in the air. But it doesn’t sound scary. It sounds like a promise. 

Dean watches as Olie puts his arms around Gabriel’s neck. Hears him ask if he can touch his wings and hears Gabriel’s responding yes. Then the little boy gasps and although Dean can’t see them, he can see Olie running his hand over and over in the air. 

When he looks at Savannah, there’s a tear running down her face and she’s staring at him. 

“You understand there’s no way I can ever thank you, you know that, right?” 

Dean shrugs. 

“No thanks needed.” 

She shakes her head in disagreement. 

“No. You absolutely did not have to do that. But you chose to share something so special and life changing with us and you made our life without asking for a damn thing in return. I hope you know how special you are too. All of y’all.” 

Dean glances away shyly, feeling the heat rise up his face. It doesn’t help matters when Cas speaks up. 

“I tell him that too and he doesn’t believe me either.” 

Savannah huffs out a laugh. 

“He’s the angel, Dean. If anyone knows, it’s him.” 

The truth of that hits Dean and he glances at Cas who, as always, is looking at him. Dean doesn’t hesitate, just leans over and gives his angel a kiss. It’s on the cheek but it’s more than he’s ever allowed himself and it makes him incredibly happy. Cas looks shocked for a few seconds before he mutters, “finally” at Dean and takes his hand, firmly entwining his fingers with his. 

It’s not nearly enough but for now, Dean will definitely take it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has no tact. 
> 
> Does that even surprise anyone?
> 
> ...Sam may or may not love him anyway.
> 
> Also, 
> 
> Gabriel is an archangel.
> 
> Who knew?

Part II 

If Sam wasn’t so afraid of making Dean jump back in the closet he’d whoop and holler. As it is, it’s all he can do to contain his glee as they say their goodbye’s to Olie and Savannah and continue their quest in finding the perfect pumpkins. Sam wonders if Dean has considered carving them yet but surely, he has otherwise why would they even be getting them to begin with? 

Sam remembers the last time he went to a pumpkin patch. It was almost two decades prior. With Jess. At the time he hadn’t wanted to go but now he’s quietly grateful that Jess forced him. It’s one more good memory he has with her. Considering he doesn't have nearly enough he’s thankful for the ones he has. Fucking Chuck. 

As it so often happens, once he thinks about Jess, he thinks about the subsequent others. Madison, Sarah, Amelia, Eileen. None of them had worked out for one reason or another but the thing about it is that as much as he cared about them...he- they-… 

Gabriel. They weren’t Gabriel. 

Gabriel was something. There wasn’t a word in the English vocabulary that encompassed all that Gabriel was. And it wasn’t even that it was because he was an archangel. He was more than that. Way more than that. Sam had seen glimpses of him then and now but none had done as much for him as what he’d just done did. 

He bumps his shoulder lightly against his as they walk. 

“You did good back there, Shorty. Very...angelic of you.” He can’t help but tease because he knows Gabriel shies away from his heritage. 

Sure enough, Gabriel side eyes him before muttering something about if he brings it up again, he’ll give him tentacles this time. Sam laughs but shudders. 

“You’ve got the wrong brother for that, Gabe. It’s Dean that’s into hentai, anime, and tentacle porn, not me.” 

“You forgot to mention the hair, the jaw line, the lips, and bowed legs.” Gabriel states. Sam narrows his eyes. 

“What’s wrong with my hair?” 

Gabriel laughs. “That’s what you focus on?” 

Sam glares pointedly before Gabriel breaks and smiles. 

“I say it in jest, Samshine. You’re the most beautiful specimen I’ve ever had the honour of laying eyes on.” 

“But my hair?” 

Gabriel laughs harder. 

“Your hair rivals only Rapunzel's. It was woven by the gods themselves.” 

“That’s right”, Sam says, satisfied. “Like spun gold.” 

“Sure, Sammy.” 

Sam eyes his partner. 

“You know I’m just fucking with you, right?” 

Gabriel lets out a breath. “Oh, thank fuck. I was starting to think you really were a nutcase. I mean I’ve heard all about it but to see it live is a whole ‘nother thing.” 

Sam glares for real this time. “Tact, Gabriel. It’s totally a real thing.” 

Gabriel shrugs, unconcerned. “Meh. Archangel.” 

“That literally means nothing.” 

“Pfft, let you tell it. It covers a multitude of sins.” 

“That’s _Jesus,_ jerk, not you.” 

Gabriel laughs. “I did not expect you to know that.” 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Right. The most prominent piece of lore we have and you didn’t think I’d read it.” 

“I’ve read the Winchester Gospels so I guess we’re even.” 

“Wait- you what? When? How? _Why?_ _”_

Chuckling, Gabriel bends over, picks up a rock and makes it skip when he throws it. Sam rolls his eyes at the blatant use of power- rocks are not meant to skip on anything besides water. Don’t at him. 

“I had, like, ten minutes to spare. So, I decided to spend my time wisely and catch up on all things Winchester.” 

Sam stares at him, in aghast. “Ten minutes. My entire life and it took you ten minutes.” 

“Archangel perk. By the way, did you know Dean is full frontal in one of them? I should recommend them to Cassie.” 

Sam groans. “The literal bane of our existence.” 

“I don’t know, Sammy. You’ve done some very exciting stuff. I especially liked all the bits of you hooking up with people that are non human. Makes me feel like I have a chance, you know?” 

A chance. 

“You’re saying you want a chance?” 

Gabriel shakes his head. “Not really. If I'm being honest here, I’d much prefer a lifetime to a chance but I suppose I'll take what I can get?” 

“Since when have you stopped at only the inch, Gabe?” 

“Hey man, I’m a new man, err, angel. I'm a new angel. I no longer beg, steal, or borrow without explicit consent.” 

Sam mulls it over as they continue walking. 

“Hey, look”, Gabriel calls. “What about that one?” 

Sam, having already forgotten all about the pumpkins looks over. It’s the biggest pumpkin they’ve seen so far and it’s slouching a bit from the top, caving in just slightly, like it’s own weight is too much to bear. 

Feels like his life. 

“Sure, why not?” 

Gabriel does the go-ahead motion at him and Sam removes the knife from his jacket. It’s when he’s been hacking away at the vines for a good five minutes that a motion catches his eye and he looks over to see Gabriel struggling not to laugh so hard his entire body is shaking. 

He looks back down to where his blade has done literally nothing against the vines. 

“Gabriel,” he begins, warningly. 

“Kill it, Sammy, kill it.” 

Sam glares but he also can’t help but laugh. Gabriel still has cat ears coming out of his head and he has to admit that they’re cute. Cute and black and furry. 

“What’s with the cat ears?” 

Gabriel shrugs. “Why not?” 

Sam just arches a brow. 

“Sammy, humans only see what they want to see. I rarely ever hide who I am. They’re either going to believe or they’re not. And really, what’s the harm in more people believing in miracles?” 

And the words sound so heartfelt, so honest and _real,_ that Sam takes a moment to really think it over before responding. 

“I thought you weren’t into the miracle thing anymore?” 

Gabriel looks away, his eyes seeing faraway things that elude Sam but are visible to him. 

“It’s not so much about miracles as it is about faith, Sam. Faith is something that helps so many people exist. Believing that we’re out there, that we care, it helps them feel better. It makes life more manageable. And if one small ass miracle, something that will leave them with that feeling of raw disbelief, something minute but so certain that they have no choice but to believe what they saw, then who am I to deny them that opportunity? I am a trickster, a prankster and quite possibly the worst angel to ever exist but I have not and will not ever take away anything that gives people, that gives _humanity_ the will they need to continue to survive.” 

When Sam doesn’t say anything (because what do you say to that?!), Gabriel turns to him. “I know it’s lame and pretty much everyone you know with powers is more qualified to say that than I am but I just...sometimes I just think about what Jack said, you know? Our powers can be good. We _can_ do good in this world. I dunno . I know I’ve been outta the game for a long time but I still remember, you know? It might be hidden but it’s not lost. It’s not _gone._ I’m still, you know, _me._ I’m still the...” 

He stops then, seemingly unable to finish but that’s ok, cos Sam’s got him. 

“You’re still the Archangel Gabriel.” 

He nods, brings a hand up to run it through his hair. “Yeah. I’m still that.” 

He looks a little shaky and Sam decides it’s time for some levity. 

“Gabriel?” 

“Yeah?” 

“You are so many levels past special it’s not even funny. But I swear to your Father that special or not, if you don’t allow me to get this pumpkin off the vine I am going to hurt you.” 

Gabriel laughs then and when the sun hits him it’s big and bright and beautiful. He shines so bright, without even trying, that it almost hurts to look at him. Sam decides he feels blessed. He’s naught but a puny ass human and the Archangel of Judgement has deemed him worthy. Who is he to argue with that? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They weren't meant to be top-side. 
> 
> They weren't meant to be part of the book. 
> 
> But they are. 
> 
> So they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the author loves how the closest thing we got to a canon m/m ship was Midam. 
> 
> (both the sarcasm and the love towards the ship are real)

Part III 

“Look at them.” Adam says quietly to Michael, even though Sam and Dean have no hope of hearing him. 

Michael hums his assent. “They’re resplendent.” 

They slow their steps as they watch Sam spin Gabriel into him, watch as he dips him and gives Gabriel a kiss that leaves him looking like he’s walking on sunshine. They watch as Gabriel’s wings flutter before coming and circling around Sam and himself, leaving them in the world’s safest cocoon. 

“Yeah.” He captures Michael’s hand in his as they walk, still staring at the kaleidoscopic rays that Sam’s soul throws out, the strands of entwined green and blue of Dean’s, the myriad, skittle-like aura of Jack. They are beautiful, his family. _Their_ family. 

The thought that Chuck is out there, planning their demise, makes his throat constrict. Makes him feel hopeless and suffocated for an instant before Michael squeezes his hand and he calms. 

“We’ve got each other, _ol_ _monons_ _,_ and as long as we stick together, nothing can get by us, nothing can separate us. Not even Father. If we are for us, who can be against us?” 

And yeah, Adam knows he’s bastardizing it just a bit but he thinks that as the Sword, well shit, if anyone ever had authority to do so, it’s him. 

“You think we can win?” And Adam doesn’t know when he started counting himself as a hunter, a Man of Letters, a _Winchester._

All he knows is that these days studying the lore with Sam (and Cas) has become all too easy. 

All he knows is that these days drinking a beer with Dean (and Michael, who surprisingly likes it) feels like a thing he’s always done. 

All he knows is that these days learning the genius of a long con (and subsequently teaching Jack) with Gabriel is as common as having to watch out for inconspicuous Nair in his shampoo. 

All he knows is that these days he’s with _family._

All he knows is that these days he’s trying to keep it. 

So, he turns to his angel and asks again. 

“You think we can win?” 

And his heart feels light as he watches an easy smile spread across his beloved’s face. 

“Yes, Adam. I think we will.” 


	4. *sniff* author is a crybaby- also, epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he's only three, y'all. THREE. 
> 
> *ugly sobs*
> 
> my poor little baby. and Dean said- Dean said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. 
> 
> I just wanted Jack to have the family he was supposed to have. To feel the love he was supposed to feel. He's not a fucking tool...no matter what the SPN writers say.

Part IV

They’re back at the bunker and Jack is watching his Uncle Gabriel watch his Uncle Sam take his ever-present blade out of his jeans. 

“Kid, you alright?” It’s his dad. Turning slightly, Jack looks pointedly in his uncle’s direction so Dean can look. 

They watch as Uncle Sam presses his blade to the top of the pumpkin and watch as Uncle Gabriel sticks his hand behind his back and snap. 

Then they hear it: a long-pained moan is coming from the pumpkin right where Uncle Sammy is carving it. 

Jack can’t help it. He starts laughing even as his uncle throws what his dad calls a “bitch-face” at his arch-angelic uncle. 

His laughter catches the attention of his pops and his other uncles and they, too, start laughing at the look of distress that Uncle Gabriel has snapped on Uncle Sammy’s pumpkin. 

Jack’s eyes glow and, there, unbeknownst to the rest of his family he silently makes a promise. He is going to keep them safe. Safe and together. 

Even if he has to die trying. 


End file.
